matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear Blaster
The Nuclear Blaster is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = Legacy: *10 *16 (UP1) *22 (UP2) 15.8.0-current *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2):|fire_rate = 74|capacity = 1 (max 6)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|cost = *285 *255 (UP1) *155 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a rocket launcher with the green shell. It has the gray barrel, white handle and the brown back handle. Strategy It deals high damage, low capacity, fire rate and good mobility. Tips *Make each shot count by aiming at the ground near the enemy or at its legs. The splash damage can catch enemies unaware even if you miss. *This weapon is not affected by gravity, so lead shots and burst at longer-range opponents. *This gun has no staying power due to having only 1 shot. Take cover or retreat when reloading to prepare for another burst. *This weapon inflicts very little self-damage, allowing you to rocket jump towards higher places where opponents without explosive weapons equipped can't reach giving you time to counter your target. Many players can jump into enemy fire, live, and kill the enemies. *Useful for tearing down heavily armored enemies. *Useful as a crowd controller. *Try to save as much ammo as possible and/or picking up as many ammo packs as you can due to its poor ammo capacity. *Try to avoid being hit by snipers, so keep on strafing whilst killing players. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Use the Singular Grenade to pull enemies together and kill them together with this weapon. *If the player is attacking with the Mini Buddy in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self explode damage. *The statistics say this weapon has a very low fire rate although it fires fast for high damage weapons, possibly faster than the Solar Power Cannon. Mixed with its two shot kill, it may be better than the said weapon. *Use it on close to medium ranges for a less complicated duel. *If you meet a player who has the weapon, watch your head. Players could jump over you and kill you it. Counters *Attack from medium-long ranges. This weapon lacks a scope and the user will have difficulty identifying targets at long ranges. *It might not help to have a wall behind you, as the splash damage could hit off the wall and strike you. *Pick off its users from long ranges, as these users are key targets to be taken out. *If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned it's almost a one shot kill, no matter what armor is. High mobility can put one out of harm's way. *While attacking, stay airborne due to the area damage. *Attack its user as they are reloading it. *Staying airborne reduces the risk of getting hit by the lethal projectiles, but watch out for solid objects as the user will take advantage of the weapon's large area damage. *Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the time they are trying to kill you. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until they dies. *Never be fooled by its name, as this does not shoot nuclear shells despite the name. Trivia *It is based on the Soviet RPG-2 rocket launcher. *Despite having the sights, it is unfunctional. *Despite the name, it does not shoot actual nuclear warheads. *Its cost was upped in the 16.9.0 update. Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rare